<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idea Land by StarGamerxox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611647">Idea Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox'>StarGamerxox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Random shit I do [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Soulmates, my brain is strange, story ideas, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I create random story ideas often. Instead of tossing them out, I now plan on bringing them here for you all to see. Just comment on a chapter if you want it to become an actual story or if you want to adopt/co-write a story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Random shit I do [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Idea 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So this set of dialogue came to me. I haven’t figured out the story plot or much of what characters are in it but I think it would be a good undertale fanfic in like- a kingdom setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P.s. this follows mate/Datemate/soulmate terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Are you kidding me? I do not love my mate.” He laughed as he settled down, moving around his large pregnant belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. Seriously. We were hardly friends before this. Hell, I hated him for a while.” The Queen hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why are you soulmates? Why are you carrying the King's child? Wait… it is the Kings child right!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are soulmates because our parents and the law decided it. Our parents insisted that we marry and combine our kingdoms into one string empire. And for our child. It is the Kings. We didn’t have a choice. We both have younger brothers and if we didn’t produce an heir within our first two years of union then the kingdom would be forced upon them. We may not like each other but my mate and I love our siblings and we will love our child.” The queen looked at the family portrait on the wall. It was of his mate and their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss your family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes. I am not allowed to see them until after the child is born. I guess they fear that if I see my family, I may try to run away with the kingdoms unborn prince. It’s not like I would do that but they won’t listen.” The Queen smiled sadly before moving a hand to his stomach again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have to hold love in order to conceive a child?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Well yes, but only if you haven’t combined your souls in the soulmate ceremony. If you are actual soulmates, then it doesn’t matter. You don’t even have to like them. I at least don’t hate my mate. We’ve grown to be friends during this time.” The Queen smiled at the reporter before he left the room. The reporter looked down at his notepad and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you want me to make this a full story, then please recommend a ship for the Queen (whether she ends up with the king or she ends up with the reporter as those are my two ideas) and ideas for who the king and reporter should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can just say: Yes, (random ship name). I’ll choose what to do if you don’t want to specify something.</span>
</p><p>Also, feel free to ask about adopting this idea or co-writing with me as that’s also something I’m open to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Idea 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This one is another really random one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by the way, if you wanna co-write I have Discord, Amino, and Wattpad if those would be easy to use for working. I really would love to co-write if anyone wants to and I’d love for someone to adopt these ideas as I don’t know if I can’t write them all on my own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Also this idea has characters figured out. It’s from a 3rd person perspective that focuses on Cross.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here is idea #2:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around for a moment. Nothing seemed right but he just kept living like everything would be okay. It was how he was trained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Project 157. The target is on your left. Go down the stairs and around the corner. You’ll see him next to the book shelf.” Cross bit his lip but ignored the anger burning in his tainted soul. He had been called Cross by his little brother and it meant even more to him now that Chara was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry!” The commander hissed and Cross, or Project 157, hurried in the direction he was told to go. As soon as he peaked around, he dropped his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet eyelights were what he saw first. Then the small circlet on his skull with the crescent moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross knew he was screwed. His target was his ‘one night stand’ that he ditched over a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare.” He whispered in horror. The ‘prince’ hadn’t been a one night stand but it started that way until Cross full blown disappeared. Cross felt that old ache in his soul return and he moved backwards more. He had left Nightmare after three months of them being together. When he realized how much he loved Nightmare, he had run to protect the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do it commander.” Cross took a few more steps backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to!” The commander snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!” Cross raised his voice before trying to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cross…” Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and the assassin, as well as living experiment, turned slowly. Nightmare was holding his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I actually really love this one!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you adopt it, all I ask is that you credit me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you wanna co-write then just say co-write and say if you wanna work over Amino, Wattpad, or Discord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you want me to just write this then please just say yes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Idea 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Updates on previous Ideas:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea 2 will be a book I write in the future unless it’s adopted soon (although even then I may still write my own version.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea 1 will be written eventually but I do need a ship or at least 3 characters names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This idea is pretty vague and I haven’t figured out ships or anything but I do have characters figured out. If you wanna adopt, please comment and I’ll share so info as this world is pretty complicated at first glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you wanna co-write, this is a pretty big project and it would be a good one for co-writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One step.” Gold flashed around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two step.” Next was purple which danced around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three step.” Rainbows. Heh. That was an interesting one to see. He wasn’t expecting that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four step.” Finally he recognized this color as Blue. Error looked up from his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four colors today? Huh. I guess I could try for a fifth but I don’t know if it’s necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five step?” No colors flashed and Error scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So four souls? Am i really connected to four today? I mean, I get Blue as he’s my best friend, and I get rainbow as it’s usually one I get but those two are new.” Error rolled his eyes before he settled his eyes on the mirror in front of him. His soul couldn’t ever seem to accept the idea that he could only have 1 soulmate and it would usually change the others that it attached to. The only person it was always attached to was Blue and Error believed that was because he knew Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue had been his friends since the colors would flash. Blue’s only flashed two times. One for Error and the other for a skeleton that Error hadn’t ever met. Blue’s other flash only had one so Blue chose him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error didn’t blame his friend. He just hated the fact that he was still alone. Geno, Errors older brother, had only had one flash and it had been Errors annoying brother in law. Fresh’s soul was abnormal like Errors and it didn’t flash at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder who I’ll eventually end up with… probably the one who only has me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold is Dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple is Nightmare (passive but also corrupted)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rainbow is Ink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s between three ships for Errors Ending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Insomnia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NightError/ErrorMare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ErrorInk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can choose who he ends up with and who Blue ends up with (dust or fell or any other you ship him with. For all it matters it could be nightmare or Ink. The only one I won’t use if you suggest is stretch/swap paps.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Update 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Updates! Updates! Updates!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea 1- So I’ve gotten ErrorInk recommended as the ship and i'm actually pretty chill with that. My only issue is that the king and queen both have younger siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might make Ink the Reporter but uhhh. Either way it’s gonna be ErrorInk and Error will be the Queen. I might change the whole younger siblings thing or I might make Blue his younger brother (since Dream has a brother I wanna include and Blue is still close to Ink.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna say this straight out, the reporter is gonna start falling for the queen so there will be a kinda love triangle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Also for anyone who asks, I’m making Error the queen for multiple reasons. For one, I see him as shorter than Ink since Error is cannonly close in height as Blue (CQ draws him the same height or extremely close) and Ink is usually drawn taller than Blue. For another reason, if Ink is the king, he is still soulless in this story. In all my stories I don’t have Ink carry children because of his soulless nature (this will one day be explained in more depth if or when i write a book explaining my skeleton lore) so Error would have to be the queen if he carries the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea 2- I’m officially planning this one out. It’s primary ship is CrossMare if that wasn’t obvious but I plan on putting ink and Error in so Side ErrorInk is official. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little insight into idea two- Cross and CrossChara were captured and tortured by a lap that used its experiments as assassins. Chara dies and Cross holds onto his soul. The lab punished him (because they wanted to use chara’s soul but Cross refused time and time again) by combining his soul with chara’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross met Nightmare in a bar (most likely) and they had a one night stand until the next morning. Cross didn’t leave straight away and instead offered to buy Nightmare breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship still formed on the notion of sex but they began actually dating. They were close for a year until Nightmare told Cross his secret. Nightmare was the estranged prince of a small kingdom. Cross had already told Nightmare that he was an assassin but that night Cross ran away in fear that if he stayed, the lab would force him to kill Nightmare since he was a prince that knew about what the lab did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timeskip a year and Cross is sent to kill a rich dude. When he goes in, he finds out it’s nightmare and he tries to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea 3- So I’ve gotten recommendations for ErrorInk and I’ll probably do that. I haven’t gotten a lot else figured out yet but yea!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Idea 2-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve started writing idea 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will have the title of: You Once Knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll post the prologue right before I post this chapter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve also decided to put in ErrorInk and AfterDeath in the background. I might put in some extra background ships but yea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea 1-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So my plan has been set in motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I figured this out and I’m sorry for anyone wanting it differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen will be Geno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king will be Reaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reporter will be Classic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heir/baby will be Goth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will put in ErrorInk and they will be a big focus (Geno is pushing to keep up the act of being a queen and producing an heir so his brother isn’t pushed into marrying another royal. Ink is the royal artist in this story and Geno is trying so hard so his brother can be with Ink)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will put down that we will see Dream and Nightmare as well in a third kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The title is gonna be the ‘Kingdoms Three’. I don’t have a date for posting it but it’s gonna focus on three kingdoms and four (3 main and one side) ships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AfterDeath- which will eventually happened although they are already married by the time the story starts and Geno is already pregnant with Goth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CrossMare (With Killer x Dream on the side)- in which Nightmare is falling for his guard who they find out is secretly a royal from a distant kingdom where it was thought the entire royal family was executed. Killer’s family took the throne and he goes to nightmares kingdom where he meets Dream. I’ll keep most of this ship a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ErrorInk- Error loved the royal artist and the royal council was against it. Geno tells the reporter that he was given the ultimatum by the council to get married. Geno was told that if he married Reaper and combined their kingdoms (which they didn’t really do but they work in a kingdom alliance) that Error could be with Ink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea 3-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went with my go to ships (well technically not my og go to ships since I made my og ships when Killer didn’t exist and I have cross with Dream and Nightmare was with an OC of mine)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ships:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error will end up with Ink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream will end up with Killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue will end up with Dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare will end up with Cross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans/Classic will end up with Fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horror will end up with Lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geno will end up with Reaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This story doesn’t have a name yet or much of a plan but that’s what I have figured out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Idea 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This story is only for me and no one else. I’m not expect anyone else to want to do it but they can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I always end up making it nearly impossible for Bryin (Bree-in. My Horror x Lust ship kid) and Cayda (Kay-Duh. My CrossMare ship kid) to end up together and I half the time write one out. Mostly I write Cayda out cause I put Cross or Nightmare with someone else. I’ve also written them at completely different ages but I finally came up with a story that can end up with them together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it kinda starts with Cross and Nightmare having Cayda. Horror hasn’t told Nightmare about lust or their eldest son Desire despite Nightmares other four sons. When Cayda is two months old, Horror comes running in because Bryin is very sick as a newborn. He is a little over a month younger than Cayda and Nightmare ends up helping the boy heal. Horror, Lust, and Desire move into the castle (horror moves back in). By the time Bryin is better, he is three and Cayda and him are best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically the story focuses on the youngest two in the castle (Bryin and Cayda). Nightmare, Cross, Lust, and Horror, unbeknownst to their sons, set up an arranged marriage between the boys when they were 4 and Bryin grew up thinking he was a prince as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story takes place when the boys are 16. Both boys parents, Incubux, Nixss, Moonlight, and Desire all disappear. The only reason Bryin, Cayda, and Noah didnt disappear is because they were at school. Noah is 18 and has to stay to ruin the ‘kingdom’ so it’s up to the youngest two to find their parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basically, as a corny description: two teens find their families and love for each other in a coming of age story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have no idea what the title would be so feel free to leave suggestions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(This story plot may change a bit but I still plan on doing the whole, searching for their parents and siblings thing, but much is up for change. Also if you know nay other bloodlust/Horror last ship kids than please suggest them.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Idea 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So I was watching tinker bell (the one were she meets her sister) and I was telling my mom how much I love the idea of finding a sibling or someone close (like a soulmate or something) who you never knew about but they mean the world to you and you’ll fight to keep them in your life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right after my brain started rolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There used to be this movie on Netflix about twin sisters. It was called ‘the princess twins of legendale’. I don’t know if it’s up anymore but it was kinda corny and strange but basically the king from the day kingdom fell in love with a peasant from the night kingdom. They had twins (one that represented each side) but the queen from the night kingdom, who had wanted to marry the king, got jealous and killed the queen, kidnapping the night princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the tinker bell movie reminded me of that movie (since it’s about the twin sisters meeting and fighting to stay together, ect. Ect. Tinker bell had a much more interesting story plot in my opinion) and immediately I thought about opposites in love/ close to each other who weren’t supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mind immediately went to Dream and Nightmare (Dream being the day kingdom ect.) it wouldn’t follow the movie storyline at all but that was my first idea. They are twins who were separated at birth because their magic was so different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be a world with soulmates. (well like a person's soul was always destined for one person. You can have platonic soul bonds but only one romantic soulbond and it’s difficult to fall for someone who doesn’t have a soul bond.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And usually when a child is born, they are naturally near their soulmates/soul bones. Dream and Nightmares bond was ignored (twins naturally have a soul bond).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink and Error were born on the border and as toddlers they were found talking to each other. (The border being the positive/light kingdom and the negative/dark kingdom. Not night and day). The government of each kingdom forced their parents to separate them so they attempted to forcefully separate their souls (which is how Ink ended up soulless)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink and Error were raised with their specific prince and the kingdoms tried to convince them that they had soulbonds but Nightmare felt his soulmate was Cross and Dream sensed another soulbond in the dark kingdom whenever he neared (since Killer would be a border guard) so the six of them work together to tear down the border and like- it’s a big thing when the twins meet each other and Ink and Error would recognize each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This idea is all over the place but I wrote this right after the idea struck me so I didn’t loose it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other ship ideas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Title ideas?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adoption and Co-Write are always an option (if you adopt I may still write a story with this idea.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pay attention!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So pretty much every book has a chapter started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>